eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Knights in the Round/statue geo
For Knights in the Round Statuettes list arranged by geography: Qeynos Area North Qeynos, Temple of Life, in the water (593, -46, -223) (Sir Jeremy) South Qeynos, Concordium Tower, yellow portal room, (699, 82, 126) (Sir Noel) Forest Ruins, tireless students building (1121, -9, -762) (Sir Motin) Crypt of Betrayal, room between Vargon and Borthen (155, 7, -12) (Sir Lyle) Antonica, Stormhold, and Blackburrow Antonica, Keep of the Ardent Needle, upstairs (-547, -8, -322) (Lady Valerian) Stormhold, Goblin Tunnels, tunnel dead-end (57, -68, -152) (Lady Ana) Stormhold, The Vault of Maelstrom, on altar (121, -22, 10) (Sir Tankor) Blackburrow, Room with Geologist Fribden, in the water (43, -55, -27) (Sir Fandor) Thundering Steppes and Ruins of Varsoon Thundering Steppes, rumbler tunnels (751, -26, 1068) (Sir Woldred) Ruins of Varsoon, Tome of Death room (236, -8, 54) (Sir Paldoras) Freeport Area West Freeport, Backalley Brewhouse (219, 3, 150) (Sir Danik) East Freeport, Alchemist Shop, in the corner (-135, -45, -43) (Sir Dandle) Graveyard, Destroyed Tower of Marr, inside (51, -2, 115) (Lady Aldana) Thieves' Way, Sludgewalkers Hatchling room (-7, 1, 61) (Sir Tallon) Serpent Sewer, Globule Room (-128, 0, -146) (Sir Kendrick) Commonlands, Wailing Caves, and Fallen Gate Commonlands, Top of General VharTaug's Tower (-551, -31, 429) (Sir William Taros) Wailing Caves, Kyllik the Fated's room (-125, -51, -51) (Sir Vuldin) Fallen Gate, Alarm building near Little Neriak, top floor (196, 28, -115) (Lady Tyzania) Nektulos Forest and Nektropos Castle Nektulos Forest, West Bear Cave (-1375, 29, -694) (Sir Windle) Nektropos Castle, Everling's Research Laboratory (basement) (-14, -13, -9) (Lady Theeral) Enchanted Lands and Rivervale Enchanted Lands, inside The Misty Mine (401, -5, -932) (Sir Dydius) Rivervale, Laughing Trout, on band stage (-438, -4, -154)thats inside or rather under the big tree from back side (Sir Hukkle) Tower of the Drafling, Jum-Jum tap (381, 22, 116) (Sir Fiddin) Zek and Deathfist Citadel Zek, Shadowed Shrine (719, -17, -308) (Sir Bunynn) Deathfist Citadel, Deathfist Savings and Loan (7, -25, 22) (Sir Yando) Lavastorm and Sol Eye Lavastorm, Temple of Solusek Ro, Tome of Tranix room (-427, -61, -669) (Sir Gandark) Solusek's Eye, Room to right on path to Forge of Ages, on table (-124, -593, 190) (Sir Rodrin) Everfrost and Permafrost Everfrost, on ocean floor (167, -96, -1584) (Sir Magnus) Permafrost, on NW Banquet Table (152, 7, -430) (Sir Thodin) Feerrott, CT, and Obelisk of Lost Souls Feerrott, Cave of Fear (-1788, -27, 447) (Lady Wendee) Feerrott, Fear Camp, in tent (-1025, -7, 708) (Sir Ionis) Temple of Cazic-Thule, Green clay golem room (-70, -20, -121) (Sir Elliot) Obelisk of Lost Souls, 1st floor spiral stair room (-36, 575, 313) (Sir Lawrence) Obelisk of Lost Souls, 3rd floor West Ring Event, Spiral Stairs (-469, 395, 499) (Sir Lemenke) Greater Faydark, Achadechism, and New Tunaria Greater Faydark, Virosinoid Cave behind waterfall (-562, -6, 22) (Lady Erynn) Acadechism, Behind Dvinn (-192, 12, -2) (Sir Pumpy) New Tunaria, inside Temple of Growth (-445, 49, -871) (Sir Gunn) New Tunaria, Tower of the Fourth Guard (-512, 92, -651) (Sir Olstag) New Tunaria, Sentry Creation Chamber (-1047, 56, -1414) (Lady Kryss) New Tunaria, Tower of Arcane Research, on Lower Walkway (-819, 32, -1293) (Sir Andral) Butcherblock, Kaladim, and Unrest Butcherblock Mountains, Glubbsunk Cove, on platform in the cave (598, 29, 164) (Sir Cordin) Kaladim, behind Queen Varronik's Throne (-217, 46, -83) (Sir Hogunk) Kaladim, Bank Vault, second floor (-3, 37, -220) (Lady Hilda) Estate of Unrest, Second floor dining room (21, 11, 188) (Lady Tera) Lesser Faydark Lesser Faydark, near Obelisk of Blight (791, -38, 523) (Sir Gubbin) Loping Plains and Mistmoore Catacombs Loping Plains, West Overlook tower, upstairs (250, 58, -312) (Lady Penelope) Mistmoore Catacombs, second floor (-96, -27, -50) (Sir Erol) Mistmoore Catacombs, Climbable Wall/The Ascent, in the pool (-69, -101, -24) (Lady Myth) Steamfont and Klak'Anon Steamfont Mountains, Steamfont Wetlands, Kubra'nafee's cave (-358, 92, 1627) (Sir Dumple) Klak'Anon, Zoo, Deagle's room (-317, 1, -57) (Lady Shanna)